


Hecate (Part Two)

by skymageariel



Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [13]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Filler, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Modern AU, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymageariel/pseuds/skymageariel
Summary: After a series of unfortunate events (no pun intended), Harrow pulls up to the county hospital, looking for his son.
Relationships: Rayllum (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946767
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Hecate (Part Two)

“But I’m not even allergic to cats!” Callum protested, sitting on a hospital bed as the nurse shoved medications in his hands. His face was covered in hives and it was very apparent that he was having trouble breathing. 

“Now you’re just being dumb,” Rayla groaned. “Take the pill, you’re having a reaction to  _ something _ , and you’re gonna go into shock or whatever if you don’t listen to the doctor.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, “But you should wait with Hecate in the car. It’s not safe for her there by herself.”

“Sure, but if I get a call that you’re being difficult-“

“I’m not being difficult!”

“If I get the call, I’m releasing her back onto the street.”

Callum gasped. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Take the freaking pill!” Rayla shouted as she left the room. Before she crossed the doorframe, she turned to the nurse. “I’m so sorry for leaving you with him.”

“Wait-“ the nurse stopped her, leaning in close. “I have to give him a shot- is he afraid of needles?” she whispered, doing her best to keep her voice hidden. Rayla stared her in the eye.

“Yeah… he and needles do not get along,” she said, leaving. “Good luck!” She walked out to her car, which had been pulled out of the ditch only an hour or so prior. Hecate jumped onto the dashboard, meowing happily when she saw Rayla coming closer. As she got in the car, Hecate jumped close, excited. “It’s a shame he’s allergic,” Rayla smiled, petting her head, “You’re a huge sweetie.” With a sigh, she pulled out her phone, dialing a number she didn’t expect to call today. 

After a ring, Harrow picked up. “Hello?”

“Hey, Mr. Harrow, sir, I’ve got something to tell you.”

“Is Callum okay?” he asked, in a slight but controlled panic.

“We have discovered that he has an allergy to cats,” Rayla said, “He’s fine, but he’s in the hospital right now.” 

“Ah, I see.” Harrow chuckled over the phone. “The poor nurses and doctors who are dealing with him“

“Yeah, he’s not the easiest patient,” Rayla laughed. “I was just calling to let you know what’s going on.”

“Thanks, Rayla. I’ll be there shortly.” He hung up. If he was angry or afraid, he was hiding it very well. 

“Well,” Rayla sighed, smiling as Hecate curled up in the passenger seat, “I guess I’ll stay here.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, her phone rang. She saw the name on her screen- Callum. “Two seconds to explain, or she’s on the street,” she said as she picked up the phone.

“Okay okay okay, just- can you come back for a second?” he asked, clearly nervous. 

“Is everything okay?”

Callum sneezed. “They have an epipen, Rayla, I can’t do that.”

“Uh… you kinda have to.”

“No but I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Needles- I don’t do needles.” He coughed. “Just- come back for a few minutes. That’s it.”

Rayla sighed. “Fine. What do you want me to do with the cat?”

“I’m sure she’ll be okay for only a few minutes. You’re parked in the shade?”

“Yes.”

“And it’s not too hot outside?”

“Callum.”

“You know what? Maybe you should wait with her, and I just won’t take it, I’ll be fine-“

“Callum, I’m coming inside. Hecate will be fine for a few minutes. I’ll even leave the car running.” She hung up, petting Hecate goodbye. 

Back in the building, she walked into the room where she’d left Callum, only to find that he was waging war on the two other nurses in the room. 

“No, nonono!” He yelled, curled up in the corner. “Nope, I can’t do it.”

“Sir, you could go into shock-“ said one of the nurses, trying to reason with him.

“Okay! Sounds good, just keep that away from me.” He shrank lower into the corner. But when he saw Rayla, he jumped up. “Oh, good! You’re here!” he went and ducked behid her. “Now we can go!”

“No no,” Rayla said, pushing him back into the room, “I’m here to make sure you get the meds you need.” She glanced at the red swelling on his cheeks and neck. “Your dad’s gonna be here in a few minutes, and I think he’d like it if all there was left to do was sign some papers.”

“Sir, you really need to take this shot,” the nurse scolded, “Please sit down.”

“Callum, do what the nurse tells you to do,” Rayla said, pushing him by the shoulders to sit on the hospital bed. One of the nurses started rolling up the leg of his jeans, and Callum’s face paled.

“No, thanks, uh, actually, I’m good,” he said, looking around, shaking slightly. Rayla sighed, stepping closer to him.

“You need this to live, you’ll be okay,” she said to him, stating the obvious. He looked over at her, fear in his eyes. Maybe he wasn’t trying to be difficult. “Oh, you're actually scared.”

“Mhm!” he nodded, clenching his eyes shut as the nurse pressed the pen to his skin. Rayla took his hand, squeezing it tight, just as the pen went  _ click!  _

—

Harrow walked into the hospital, making his way to the front desk. Just as he reached the receptionist, a loud, high-pitch scream resounded throughout the hall. Harrow just sighed.

“That one’s mine,” he explained to the receptionist. “I’m here for Cal-“

“The boy who didn’t know he was allergic to cats?” the receptionist asked with a laugh. “Here’s something you gotta sign.”

“Was his arrival eventful?” Harrow sighed, skimming the papers the receptionist had given him. 

“You could say that. Never seen a kid talk so much as they went into anaphylactic shock.”

Harrow walked down the hallway, making a turn into room 339, where Callum was supposed to be. As soon as he turned the corner, he almost laughed. Callum was shaking, arms wrapped around Rayla, who just stood there, as the nurse rolled down the leg of his pants. 

“Everything alright?” he asked, knocking on the door as he stepped in. Callum looked up, letting go of Rayla. 

“Oh, good, you’re here,” he said, trying (and failing) to nonchalantly wipe tears from his eyes. “We can go now.”

“Actually, you may need to stay for a while,” the nurse explained. “At least until your symptoms subside.”

Rayla took a step back. “I’ll sit with Hecate- Maybe if I take a different route to Claudia’s, I can drop her off there.”

“Awwwww, I wanna come with you!” Callum whined. 

“You’re literally allergic, so that’s gonna have to be a no.” Rayla moved to step out of the room. 

—

“So, as far as I can tell, she’s fine,” Claudia said after examining the cat. “If she was sick, she’s over it now.”

Rayla sighed with relief. “Thanks so much, Claudia. I know Callum is worried sick about her.” She chuckled. “I mean, literally worried sick.”

“Do you know who she belongs to?” Claudia asked, dangling a cat toy in front of Hecate. “I mean, she should go back home if she has one.”

“Callum said he found her in a pile of leaves. She also doesn’t have a collar. Maybe we could take her to the animal shelter, see if she’s chipped?”

“I don’t think she is,” Claudia said. “The spot where it would be isn’t swollen or raised, which makes me think she’s on her own, now.”

“Oh,” Rayla said. “Well- where should she go?”

“The next step would be to hang up ‘found cat’ in the area she was discovered, but in the meantime, I could take care of her if you wanted me to.” Claudia shrugged, dropping the cat toy on the ground, losing the game of tug of war. “We had a cat before, and Soren could really use another friend.”

“Would you really be able to take care of her?” Rayla raised a brow. “Like, it wouldn’t be an issue or anything?”

“Worst case scenario, she’d stay here with my mom. But we’d most likely be able to bring her back and forth. I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind.”

“Thanks so much, Clauds,” Rayla said, standing. “It really means a lot.”

“Anytime!”

—

“So, you’re not gonna tell anyone what happened?” Callum asked, stapling a ‘found cat’ poster to a lightpost. A day had passed- most of his hives were gone, but he did still sneeze every once in a while. 

“Tell anyone what?” Rayla asked. She was holding the stack of posters as they walked around the block.

“What happened at the hospital. You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“You might be a bit late on this one,” Rayla said, stifling a laugh. Callum froze, facing her.

“Who did you tell.”

“Claudia.”

“Did she tell anyone?”

“Soren.”

“And?”

“Amaya, Gren, Ez-“

“You have got to be kidding me!” He threw his hands in the air, almost dropping the stapler in his hands.

“What’s so wrong about that!” Rayla laughed.

“It’s embarrassing!” he squeaked, reaching for another poster. “I screamed like a little girl at the sight of a needle!” He stapled the poster to another light post with a little too much force. 

“I thought it was cute,” she protested. “At least now we know you’re allergic to cats. And afraid of needles.”

“I’m not afraid of needles,” he pointed at her, “I just think they’re terrifying.”

“Sometimes, I wonder if you think before you speak,” she chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for the late upload, i took my sat today lmao- I hope you enjoy!


End file.
